Ambassadors  two sides of a tail
by Sheankelor
Summary: Artemis and Luna were in the Silver Millennium, in the Moon Kingdom, but how did they come to get there? Here is my idea.  Please let me know if you enjoy!  A series of short stories for September 06 for SMMFC in live journal.
1. For the first time  'Artemis'

Title: For the first time - Artemis's story part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (pity)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

For the first time  
Artemis's story part I 

Artemis flicked his tail back and forth while he sat on the stool in front of his desk. He was staring at the message that just came in. _'I have to escort the Jalilan royal party next week.'_ He read at the message again._'Is this why I became a diplomat? So I can be an escort?'_ Sighing, he remembered the day that he had started him on the path to his current career. He had been a kitten playing outside of the diplomatic office buildings. As he was running across the field, he accidentally changed into a humanoid form. 

----------------------

Artemis stumbled and fell down. He sat looking at his paws. They looked like the paws of the Kinmokun's. His eyes traveled down the rest of himself, and he started to cry. He looked so funny. Nobody from Mau looked like this! He was supposed to have glistening white fur, not this weird stuff. _'Where is my fur?!My paws!'_ With trepidation he felt behind him, and then quickly turned to look. "My tail!" The screech was more of a cry.

One of the diplomats found him there crying. In a softly accented voice, the man spoke. "There, there little one. All will be alright. Here, let me help you up, and we can go find your Mom."

Artemis raised his eyes, and stared at the blond headed man. _'He is not from Mau. I look like him!'_

The diplomat looked into Artemis' scared expression. "Really it is okay. Let me help you into the lobby, and they can page your parents." He reached down, lightly took hold of Artemis' arm, and started to pull him to his feet.

Artemis' felt even more scared, but realized he needed to talk to this man. "No!" He jerked his arm out of the man's grasp. "I'm not a diplomat! I'm from Mau! What happened to me?!"

The man sat down on his haunches, and looked at Artemis on his level. "I didn't know that Mauns could transform. Let me help you inside, and we'll see if someone can help you. Okay?" He held out his hand. There was no pity in his face, just a wish to help.

Artemis slowly took the man's outstretched hand. Sounding as scared as he felt, he replied. "Okay." The man had to coach him on how to walk on two feet.

----------------------

Looking back, Artemis knew that Joshu had almost carried him in the door, but had succeeded in letting him have his pride. Once they had entered the building, Joshu had settled him on a sofa, and found him help. The help had been the head of the Maun diplomatic corp, Evrul. Evrul had been pleased as punch to see Artemis. It was from him that he learned that most Mauns that can transform into the likeness of other races tended to join the corps. Evrul also taught him how to change between forms at will. But the one who had taught him the most was Joshu, the ambassador from the Solar system.


	2. A new freind 'Artemis'

Title: A new friend - Artemis's story part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (masks)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

A new friend  
Artemis's story part II

At first he avoided the diplomatic corps compound. He wanted nothing to do with this ability to transform. But, he needed to thank the ambassador who had helped him. Diplomat Evrul had whisked him away before he could. And that is why he was standing at the same information desk. 

"Excuse me?" He walked back and forth in front of the counter, trying not to twitch his tail. A head leaned over the edge and looked down at him.

"Can I help you, little one?"

Artemis looked up at the receptionist. "Yes, I need to find Ambassador Joshu. Can you tell me where to find him?" He was glad he had heard the name last time. He hoped it was right.

The receptionist looked at him for a long moment before answering. "The ambassador is very busy. Do you have an appointment?"

Artemis knew a blanket rejection when he heard one. He was about to slump off, when he heard the softly accented voice coming into the room. Right behind it was the tall blond haired man he needed to thank. He turned with out answering the receptionist, and scampered up to the man.

Joshu was looking at the man he was talking to, but managed to stop before he stepped on Artemis. Looking down at the Maun at his feet, Joshu felt a stir of recognition. Crouching down, he looked into the clear, blue eyes of the white kitten who was looking uncertainly up at him. "We have met before, haven't we? Forgive me, I don't remember your name."

As Artemis looked into his eyes, he realized they were a clear blue as well, and he felt himself calming under their reassuring gaze. "Yes, we have. We weren't introduced before. My name is Artemis."

He heard the receptionist coming his way. He needed to hurry up and thank this man. "I ... I..."

Joshu held up a finger. "One moment, Artemis. It seems the receptionist needs to speak with me, too." He looked up at the man he had been talking with. "Arni, why don't you go ahead. I meet you there."

Arni smiled, and shook his head. "Just don't let them rope you into some more work. You need a break, too." He then continued out the door.

When the receptionist made it to them, she glared at Artemis. "I'm sorry, sir. This kitten doesn't have an appointment, and I know you are busy today. I was just telling him to leave."

Artemis slumped down, and started to slink his way towards the door. He felt both pairs of eyes watching him go. Then, he heard the ambassador's quiet voice. "Thank you for guarding my time, but I would like to speak to him." The receptionist gave a small gasp, and Artemis looked back over his shoulder. He was surprised to see that the gentle, friendly face of the ambassador was now a cold, polite mask, and his tone reflected its coldness. "I have asked you before not to screen my callers. If someone asks for me by name, I expect to at least meet them."

When Joshu looked back at Artemis, the mask changed back into the friendly face, and his tone gentled. "Artemis, will you walk with me?"

Artemis glanced between the both of them, and then agreed. "Yes, I can walk."

As the words came out of his mouth, a spark of recognition shone in Joshu's eyes, but he didn't say anything until they were out the door.

--------------------------

Artemis looked at the picture on the corner of his desk. It was taken the year before Joshu had left for home on a planet called Venus. They had both gone fishing, and the picture was of them both right after they had fallen into the water. They had had seven years together. Somehow, a kitten and an elderly man had become the best of friends.


	3. Wanting experience 'Artemis'

Title: Wanting experience - Artemis's story part III  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (life)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

Wanting experience  
Artemis's story part III

Artemis glared at the survey that was on his computer screen. He never understood why he had to take one every time he applied to transfer from the homebased based diplomatic corps to the traveling ambassador division. He glanced at Joshu's picture to give himself strength. If what Joshu had said life was like on other planets was true, then he might as well get used to useless paper work. When the survey was finally finished, he had to fill out the application. That was the easy part. They never included trick questions in it.

When he reached the boxes for languages spoken, he clicked on Jalilan, Kinmokun, and of course Maun. As he scanned through the rest of the list, he noticed that they had added a box called other. On a whim he clicked it, and then typed in Silver Millennium. He glanced at the picture once again. It was all thanks to him that he was fluent in three foreign languages.

_'And well versed in the customs of many worlds as well. Every one that Joshu had been to, I think I learned about.'_ He remembered sitting comfortably in Joshu's apartment eating , drinking, and listening to tales. It was there he learned that the Maun's system had two sailor senshi, one of which was from this planet. Kinmoku had three senshi and that the princess was from Kinmoku itself. The Jalilan system had three senshi also, but their queen didn't have daughter yet.

_'And he says that the Sol system has six senshi, and a queen with a princess. Then he said that there are seven more senshi talked about in legends. There are only nine planets in that system. And yet everything else he taught me was true.'_

Joshu had left the year that Artemis had started training for the diplomatic corps. He had talked about going home to see his niece, the Princess of Venus. Artemis smiled as he remembered that he had learned more about his job and the skills needed to fulfill it by listening to the stories of one man's life.

_'And his stories were a lot more interesting than all those lectures. And those etiquette lessons were the pits. If I had done what they said, the Jalilan's royal party last week would have renounced all association with us. I would have insulted their queen!'_

He refocused on the screen in front of him. _' I want to go live my life. I want to have an adventure. I want to taste all the different foods out there. I want to see other worlds.'_

He clicked send. _'Please, let me go.'_


	4. Graduation  'Luna'

Title: Graduation - Luna's view point part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (finished)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

Graduation

Luna gazed into the mirror. Sparkling blue eyes gazed back at her. _'Today is the day. '_ Her eyes sparkled even brighter. Today she was graduating from the training school, and finally eligible to join the diplomatic corps. _'And I'm at the top of my class! All that hard work has finally paid off. Tomorrow I'll be a diplomat. I will be able to work with people from many worlds, and many systems.'_ She turned away from the mirror and prepared to leave.

On her way to the school, Luna watched as groups moved out of her way. Holding in her sigh, she kept on walking. She knew that they thought she had it easy, and that she didn't deserve to be valedictorian of the class. It was because both of her parents were diplomats. Luna could have told them that her parents were both minor diplomats, but she knew that they wouldn't care. Her friends knew how hard she had worked for this. She had taken every course offered, even the minor foreign languages. Her friends knew her dream was to become an ambassador, not just a minor diplomat. Up ahead she saw her friend, Cari. Luna started to walk faster.

"Cari! Cari!"

The ginger-colored girl turned. "Luna!" She waited until Luna was next to her before she continued. "So, have you heard back from any of your applications?"

Luna nodded."I've heard back from the home planet corps departments."

Cari waited a moment longer, but Luna didn't continue. "So nothing back from the ambassador division?" "Not yet."Luna did her best to hide her disappointment.

Cari grinned."Don't worry Luna. It's coming. So why don't you decline to corps office, and tell them to give it to me?" Luna shot her a teasing look. "Yeah, right. Maybe I want to stay home for awhile. Even if they offer me the Jalilan position."

Both girls were laughing as they walked onto the auditorium. They both knew that it was Luna's dream to be the ambassador for the Jalilan system.

-------------------------------  
Luna stood at the edge of the campus looking back at the school building. The ceromony had been perfect, and she was now a certified diplomat. _'One with out a job. Okay Luna, just take the job offered to you.'_ She looked down at her paws. _'I need the experience anyway. Besides it's an honor to be accepted to the main branch of the diplomatic corps right out of school.'_

She turned to take her final steps off the campus when the sound of two people talking caught her attetion. Without thinking she stopped and listened.

"She would be perfect. With the array of classes she has taken, she would be a great assistant. She has even taken the language course." The guy's voice sounded coaxing.

"She is not experienced enough to be an ambassador's assistant. We have many highly qualified diplomats in the corps already." This one sounded defensive.

"They are all male, and they haven't taken the language. We need a female assistant. Sol is quite a distance from here."

Luna puzzled over why distance and gender should matter for just a moment. _'No! They can't be thinking of that...'_ She suppressed the thought and hurried off feeling sorry for the girl diplomat.


	5. Manipulated 'Luna'

Title: Manipulated - Luna's view point part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (Arts of war)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

Manipulated

Luna stared in shock at the Maun sitting in front of her. "Why?... Why are you withdrawing the job offer?"

The dark-grey Maun flipped nervously through a stack of papers before he answered. "It just is. Now if you will excuse me, Ambassador Joi wished to speak with you. Wait right here." He quickly left the room.

As Luna waited the tip of her tail began to twitch. She couldn't believe it. She had come in today to fill out the last of the forms before she started work, and now they have fired her before she had worked her first day. When the door opened she stilled her tail and looked over at the ambassador.

He started speaking in an overly friendly tone. "Ah, Luna! It is pleasant to meet you at last. I'm Ambassador Joi."

Luna felt herself filling with dread. She knew his voice. He was the one looking for an assistant. Remaining poised, she answered in a neutral tone. "It is pleasant to meet you, too."

Joi sat down on the other side of the desk and started flipping through the papers. Finding the one he wanted, he slid it out.

"I'm here to offer you an assistant ambassador position." He watched her face to see her reaction.

Luna almost rejected it out right, but decided she should at least listen to the offer first. Maybe this one was different. "Where would I be going if I accepted?"

Joi looked confident when he answered her. "The Solar system. You'll be based in the Moon Kingdom."

Luna tried not to let the horror she was feeling show on her face. _'The language for that place is horrible. It has no flow or melody to it. And it is so far from home, such a backwater little place. Why do we even need to send an ambassador there?'_

The confident look on Joi's face was slowly fading the longer it took Luna to accept the position. He slid the paper closer to her. "This is the only thing the diplomatic corps has to offer you."

Suddenly Luna knew why her job was snatched away. She also knew that he was telling the truth. If she didn't accept this position then she would never work as a diplomat. Or at least not for a long time.

Joi watched to see if she comprehended her situation, but could not read her face or body language.

Luna hated that she was being manipulated into accepting this position, and she wasn't going to give in yet. "How long shall I be stationed there? The normal three years?"

"No. Since the distance is so great it is going to be for five years."

She looked at the paper he pushed in front of her. When she looked back up into his face, she knew that he had taken all the choices away. If she wanted to be a diplomat, this was what she had to do. _'I have been manipulated. Slowly but surely worked into a situation that I can't avoid.'_ One of the courses she had studied was the art of war. And one of the most important lessons she had learned was how to manipulate the powers to get what her world needed. _'And he has left me no choice. Well only one. To act defeated, or to accept and keep my dignity.'_ She chose the latter.

Keeping her voice calm, she finally answered him. "That makes sense. I'll be happy to go. Thank you." She signed the paper.

As she left the room, Joi wondered who actually won that battle.


	6. The SM Ambassadors 'Artemis'

Title: The Silver Millennium Ambassadors - Artemis's story part IV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (silver millennium)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime/silver millennium  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

The Silver Millennium Ambassadors  
Artemis's story part IV

Artemis sat at his desk, but this time he was not looking at his computer. He was staring at the red envelope sitting in the middle of his desk. He had to shift to human form to open it neatly. That made him nervous. Why would he, a Maun, receive an envelope for someone with hands. Closing his eyes, he shifted forms. Then carefully he opened the envelope. After unfolding the message that was inside, he let himself read it.

You have been accepted into the ambassador division of  
the diplomatic corps. Please prepare for you new assignment.

Scanning down the page, he felt like he had been hit. They were sending him way out onto the spiral arm. Next week he was heading for the Solar system. 

He dropped the note onto the desk, and turned to stare at Joshu's picture. He knew that Joshu was most likely gone. He had been getting on in years when he was on Maun. He also knew he was probably the most qualified for this post. _'But I want to be closer to home! The Jalilans where impressed with me. The Kinmokuns had a position available. Why do I have to go all the way out there?!'_

Sighing he looked back over the message. A section he had not seen yet caught his eye. _'I will have a partner? Someone else is coming with me?'_ Even as he puzzled over it, the reason came to him. They didn't want the ambassador to feel too homesick. If there were two of them, they could at least talk about home.

After a week of frantic preparations, Artemis was ready to go. He rubbed cheeks with his family. "Goodbye. All you take care."

His Mom washed him between his ears. "You take care. I glad you finally get to fulfill your dream, but we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." Artemis nuzzled his Mom one last time, and then crossed the space port to where the diplomatic party was waiting. His family followed at a distance.

Evrul spotted Artemis. "Here he is. Now we can start."

Artemis walked over to the platform that had been erected in front of the docked spaceship. Evrul signaled him to get up on the platform and sit next to a pretty black girl. Casting her a cursory glance, he settled down and waited. To his surprise, Evrul transformed and then started speaking to the gathering.

"We are here today to send off our new ambassador and his assistant to the Silver Millennium empire of the Solar system. They will be our ambassadors to the whole system, but will reside in the Moon Kingdom."

He picked up a necklace that had a golden crescent hanging on it. "Artemis, please transform and come forward."

Artemis shifted forms and stood in front of the head of the diplomatic corps. Ervul held the necklace in front of him. "This is the symbol of an ambassador of our planet to the Solar System. Do you accept this charge?"

Artemis looked at the little crescent that was hanging with both of its points attached to the chain. It would change his life forever. "I accept."

Evrul placed the necklace around his neck, and then pick up another necklace. On this one the chain only connected to one of the points of the golden crescent. "Luna, please transform and come forward."

The pretty black Maun changed and stepped next to Artemis. "Do you accept our charge?" 

Artemis noticed that Luna looked reluctant for a moment before she accepted. Evrul placed the symbol around her neck. The crowd started cheering. Under the noise Evrul whispered. "Good luck. It is time to go."

Artemis wondered if he was allowed to transform back into his normal form, but looking at Evrul, he thought not. He offered his arm to Luna, and they walked into the waiting ship. Artemis felt himself swell with pride as the symbol of his new office tapped against his chest.


	7. The SM Ambassadors 'Luna'

Title: The Silver Millennium Ambassadors - Luna's view point part III  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Silver Millennium   
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative._

The Silver Millennium Ambassadors  
Luna's view point part III 

Luna sat on the platform set up in front of the spaceship. She could see her family out of the corner of her eye. They looked so proud of her. _'And why shouldn't they be? I'm going to be an ambassador's assistant right after graduating from school. That is an unprecedented achievement. If only they knew...but I'm never going to let them know how I ended up here. Or why I was chosen.'_

She spotted Ambassador Joi standing near the head of the diplomatic corps, Ambassador Evrul. Frustration roiled around in her stomach. She could not accept the way Joi had forced her to take this position. Her eyes focused on Ambassador Evrul. _'I wonder if he knows?'_ She hoped not. Sweeping her gaze around the platform, she tried to spot the ambassador she was being sent with. She didn't see anyone.

Then she heard Evrul comment to Joi. "Here he is. Now we can start."

She followed his gaze, and saw that the new ambassador was pure white. _'Not only opposite genders, but opposite colors. His white to my black. I wonder what else is opposite?'_ As he sat next to her, she hoped that he wasn't in on it as well. She felt him look her over. _'But he probably is.'_ She looked back at Evrul as he addressed the gathering.

"We are here today to send off our new ambassador and his assistant to the Silver Millennium empire of the Solar system. They will be our ambassadors to the whole system, but will reside in the Moon Kingdom."

Evrul picked up a necklace that had a golden crescent hanging on it. "Artemis, please transform and come forward."

Luna caught a look of dismay on Artemis' face right before he shifted forms. _'He doesn't like to transform?'_ She found it hard to believe. The ability to change used to be part of a game in her house. It wasn't until she was in school that she learned that most Mauns couldn't transform. She let her mind wander through those happy corridors in her mind.

"Luna, please transform and come forward." Evrul's voice pulled her out of her memories. Transforming she moved to stand next to Ambassador Artemis. Evrul looked at her, his face wreathed with uncertainty. Then he asked her the fateful question, the one she had been dreading. "Do you accept our charge?" 

She almost said no. It was her last chance to reject their plan, to break free of the cage they had built around her. But, she had signed the paper, and a small part of her wanted to go. She just didn't like her job description.

Hoping for the best, she nodded her head slightly as she spoke. "I accept."

Evrul placed the seal around her neck, and the crowd started cheering. Then she heard Evrul whisper. "Good luck. It is time to go."

When Artemis offered her his arm she felt like his partner. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_


	8. Partners 'Luna'

Title: Partners - Luna's view point part IV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (numb)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative._

Partners   
Luna's view point part IV 

Luna stood quietly on the observation deck and watched her planet fade into the darkness. She felt that her dreams were fading with her home. All her plans were crumbling around her. She was surprised no-one else could hear them crashing to the deck. She had wanted to be an ambassador, not an assistant. Her family truly thought that she was on her way to her goal. That she was going to learn the ins and outs of her chosen profession. She knew differently. She was here because she was a female, and the ambassador was a male. She was not here to think. 

As she stared into the darkness of space, a numbness enveloped her. She wanted to stay wrapped up in this gentle cushion for the rest of this trip. _'Or until I get back home. If I keep this feeling of detachment, then maybe I won't care.'_ Transforming back into her normal shape, she laid down and tried to absorb the numbness deep into herself.

--------------------

Luna heard the door open, but she didn't feel like moving. She caught a glimpse of white fur as Artemis walked past her to the window. She tried to wrap herself up tighter in the feeling of numbness. She felt him curl up near her, and his "Hi" was an unwelcome intrusion into her solitude. Her blue eyes flickered over to him, and then she shifted so that her back was to him. _'Leave me alone! I don't want to feel yet.'_

She heard him washing behind her, and then, unable to take her hint, he started talking to her. "So, do you not want to be an ambassador, or do you not want to go to the Moon Kingdom?"

She felt the numbness rip away. His words rubbed salt into the wounds she was trying to ignore. Without thinking of what she was saying, she lashed out at him.

Looking over her shoulder a him, her frustration boiled out. "Ambassador _assistant_. And I don't want to go that far from home! I graduated top of my class, excellence in everything! And I'm here because I took one semester of the Solar system's language and passed. " She jerked her head around and started bathing her front paws. She was not going to even hint at the other reason she was there. If he didn't know, she wasn't going to plant any ideas in his head.

After she finished her paw, she waited to hear his response. She wanted to look at him, but she didn't at the same time. _'How is he going to react to that? What is he going to do? Say?'_

Artemis walked around her until she could see him clearly. When he spoke, Luna felt a tiny bit of relief wash into her. "You graduated top of your class, too?" Cautiously, she nodded in agreement. He continued in a matter-of-fact voice while he was staring at her forehead. "Then your greater than an assistant, and that symbol shows it. The ambassador symbol will only show up on the foreheads of an ambassador, not his assistant, nor anyone else in his party."

Luna's eyes widened. "There is a crescent on my forehead?" She almost hopped up to find a mirror to see if he was telling the truth.

Artemis nodded. "Just like mine."

Luna looked at the golden crescent that was on his forehead. _'I have one of those, too? Then I really am an ambassador.'_ Luna looked into his eyes, and saw respect reflected in them. She felt as if he had given her back her dignity. She sat up straight, and for the first time in the past week she felt proud of herself.

"So, Ambassador Luna do you want to go read the large file of information in my room, or see what surprises they left in yours?"

Luna felt surprised and pleased at the title. "I've already checked mine. They left me nothing. So, I guess we should study what was left for you."

As they walked to his room, Luna was sure this was going to be a good partnership.


	9. Partners 'Artemis'

Title: Partners - Artemis's story part V  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (Greater than)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

Partners  
Artemis's story part V

Artemis shifted back to his normal form once he was in his stateroom. Sitting on the dresser was a large case. When he opened it, he found all the files about the Silver Millennium empire, and information about the Moon Kingdom. He let the case fall shut. He wasn't quite ready to go through all of that yet. As he was hopping down , he saw his reflection in the mirror. He turned back around and hopped back up to look again. There in the middle of his forehead was a crescent moon. _'The symbol of my position is visible even when I'm not in a human shape.'_ Smiling he jumped back down to the floor, and headed out the door to find Luna.

_'She is supposed to be my assistant. Why do I need an assistant? Why isn't she my partner?'_ A thought bubbled up. _'I hope this is nothing like Joshu said some worlds do. When they send an ambassador off to a planet of a totally different race, they send an assistant of the opposite gender with them. The assistant doesn't need to know anything, except how to relieve stress, and how to keep the ambassador happy. I don't want that! Well she is cute, but... I want her to be a partner, to be helpful.'_

He search lead him to the observation deck. She, too, was back in her Maun shape, laying down , and staring out the window in the direction of home. He walked over and looked out the window. He had stayed here and watch his home fade from sight earlier. He looked back down at Luna, and then curled up off to the side. "Hi."

Her blue eyes flickered over to him, and then she shifted so that her back was to him.

Taking a moment to wash his paw, Artemis continued. "So, do you not want to be an ambassador, or do you not want to go to the Moon Kingdom?"

Luna looked over her shoulder at him. "Ambassador _assistant_. And I don't want to go that far from home! I graduated top of my class, excellence in everything! And I'm here because I took one semester of the Solar system's language and passed." She jerked her head around and started bathing her front paws.

Artemis sat contemplating her back for a moment. _'She obviously doesn't want to be my assistant. Would she be okay as my partner? I wonder if we could pull that off. Do they know how many ambassadors are coming from Mau?'_ He pondered a moment longer before reaching a decision. _'I have to live with her, or at least work with her for the next couple of years, and if she did graduate top of her class, she deserves far more than this.'_

Getting up he walked around her until he was facing her. "You graduated top of your class, too?" When Luna nodded he continued. Looking right at the emblem, the crescent on her forehead, he spoke. "Then your greater than an assistant, and that symbol shows it. The ambassador symbol will only show up on the forehead of an ambassador, not his assistant, nor anyone else in his party."

Luna's eyes widened. "There is a crescent on my forehead?"

Artemis nodded. "Just like mine." He watched while his words sank in. Luna sat up straighter, and she looked a little more dignified."So, Ambassador Luna, do you want to go read the large file of information in my room, or see what surprises they left in yours?"

Luna looked pleased at the title. "I've already checked mine. They left me nothing. So ,I guess we should study what was left for you."

As they trotted into his room, Artemis noticed that the room was designed for a humanoid, not a Maun. Sighing, he looked over to Luna. "I guess we should get used to our other shape during this trip. An old friend told me once that people react better to a familiar shape. If we want them to treat us with respect, we are going to have to look like them. I also think we need to practice the language. So lets try speaking it exclusively for a while."

Luna wrinkled her nose, but nodded in agreement. After shifting forms, they settled down to look through the documentation.

-------------------------

The trip was longer and harder than Artemis had anticipated. Luna's command of the language was coming along rapidly, but he didn't think she was ready for a formal introduction yet. And from what he was hearing, they were going to have a formal welcoming.

As the ship docked, the two ambassadors looked at each other nervously. Artemis was worried that they would not accept Luna as an ambassador. If they denounced her, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. But, he knew she was certainly far greater than an assistant. Carefully they walked off the ship, and Artemis was glad that they were not immediately greeted. They had a few moments to compose themselves on the trip to the palace. Once there, they were escorted into a long hall. At the end of the hall stood the Queen, her daughter, and different members of her court.

Walking carefully, they crossed the distance between them. When they were almost there, Artemis scanned the faces of the court, and stopped for a split second. There next to the princess was Joshu. He was sure of it. He continued walking. _'Joshu can't be here! He was going to Venus. That is the second planet in this system. This is the moon of the third planet.'_ He discreetly peered closer, and realized it was a girl who looked like his friend.

Once they reached the Queen, they were formally introduced. They herald called their names loud and clear.

"Your majesty. These are the ambassadors from the planet Mau, Ambassador Artemis and Ambassador Luna."

Making sure to bow properly, Artemis held his breath. He waited for someone to say there was only one ambassador from Mau, not two. But it never happened. Instead the queen's soft voice greeted them.

"Welcome. Let me introduce my daughter and her entourage." She gestured towards a girl that looked remarkable like her. "This is my daughter, Princess Serenity. Next to her is the Princess of Mars, then Jupiter, and then Mercury. On the other side of her is the Princess of Venus." She smiled at them. "I'm sure you will have plenty of time to meet every one later this evening. Why don't you take this afternoon and get settled in?" She gestured to the herald. "Show them to their suites so they can rest."

Artemis took one last look at the Princess of Venus before he followed the herald. _'That is why she looks like Joshu. She is his niece.'_

When they entered their suite, Luna and Artemis stared. It was designed for a citizen of Mau to live in comfortably. Pleased, they transformed back into their normal forms, and went to settle in.


End file.
